


Just a Necklace [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lmk if i missed any trigger tags, Manipulation, Restraints, Whump, Whumptober 2020, lots of non-sexual but just as non-consensual touching, non-consensual master/slave, treated like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 2; Cult AU] Bates gives Janus a welcome home gift.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Just a Necklace [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 2: The Hands Of The Enemy [Collars]

_ October 2nd. 8:22 am.  _

__ Virgil struggled for a long time. Janus tried telling him it was useless, but he didn’t listen, so Janus gave up. All Virgil succeeded in was rubbing his wrists red and raw. 

He eventually sulked in the corner where he was chained, shaking with anger. Janus watched him out of his peripheral. 

How long would that energy last? That defiance? How long would it take for Bates to beat it out of him, and what would he become after? 

_ Stop thinking. It doesn’t matter.  _

__ He jumped as the door screeched open. Two pairs of footsteps clicked down the steps. Janus looked up with a composed face, expecting to see Styx trailing behind Bates, and his eyes widened. 

“Remus.” 

Bates smiled as the two stopped in front of Janus. “Yes, I thought a friendly face might help remind you who we are. Go on, Remus.” 

Remus knelt in front of Janus and took his face in his hands. It was much more welcome than Bates’ touch— Softer, warmer, more familiar. Bates cleared his throat and grabbed Remus by the back of his shirt, tugging him back. 

“Sorry, sir.” Remus flushed. He looked at Janus with sad eyes, but smiled and said, “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” He turned those sad eyes on Virgil, and asked, “Who’s this?” 

Virgil glared at him. 

“That’s Virgil,” Janus said. “He worked at the motel Styx found us at.”

“I know you’re very happy to reunite, but we are quite busy. Remus, why don’t you give them their gifts?”

Virgil arched an eyebrow. “Gifts?”

Bates smiled. Remus nodded and flipped his backpack to his front. He pulled out two black boxes. He knelt in front of Janus again and opened one of the boxes, pulling out a black, leather collar.  _ Bates _ was engraved on the heart-shaped tag. 

Janus’ face flushed hot, sweat prickling along his spine. He stiffened. Remus’ soft fingers brushed along his neck as he fastened it. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, so quiet it could have been the wind. 

He moved swiftly onto Virgil. 

“If you put that on me,” Virgil growled as Remus pulled out an identical one, only engraved as  _ Styx,  _ “I’ll break your nose.” 

Bates sighed. “Would you cooperate, please? It’s just a necklace, why make such a big fuss?” 

Remus came towards him, then ducked away with a squeak as Virgil kicked, barely missing his face. “Stay away from me!” He yelled. 

“Virgil.” Janus’ voice teetered on begging. “It’s just a necklace.”

Virgil glared at him viciously. “I’m not putting that on.” 

Bates tsked as he walked over to one of the filing cabinets. He unlocked a drawer, and it clunked as he pulled out two heavy chains. 

“Remus, dear, watch out.” 

Janus turned away as Bates stalked forward, Virgil kicking at screaming at him to get back. Only when the clanking and yelling had stopped did Janus look. Each of Virgil’s ankles were fastened to a pipe on separate walls, leaving him completely unable to move. His collar’s tag gleamed against his red skin. His eyes watered. 

“Almost done, loves,” Bates soothed. He sat in front of Janus and rubbed his hands up and down Janus’ arms, forcing a shiver. “I need to know I’m not wasting my time, giving you a second chance. You must remember how busy I am, yes? I need you to reassure me of something.”

Janus swallowed. His skin crawled. “I- I know. You’re not wasting your time. I promise.” 

He shook his head. “I need to hear you say it, baby.” 

Janus wet his lips as his gaze flicked around the room. “Please,” he whispered. “You’re not wasting your time. You’re not.” 

Bates gripped his chin and forced Janus to meet his eyes. “Say it.” 

“I…” Janus’ vision blurred with tears. His entire body was burning. “I belong… I belong to you.” 

“Yes… And?”

“O-Only you. I belong to you. And- And…” He sniffled. “And I’m worthless without you.” 

Bates gently wiped away Janus’ tears. “That’s right. Say it again. I need to know you mean it.” 

Virgil’s gaze ate into the side of his face. He wanted to scream at Bates, yell at him to leave, leave him alone, just  _ leave him alone _ . 

“I belong to you. I’m owned only by you. I’m yours. I’m yours.”  _ Leave, please leave.  _

__ “And?” 

“I’m sorry I left you. I’ll never leave you again.” 

Bates kissed both of Janus’ cheeks, catching his tears. “Such a good boy. You were just confused, weren’t you? Don’t worry, my love. I forgive you, and we’re going to fix everything.” 

Bates left, and Remus scrambled after him. Janus stared stubbornly at the ground. Even when they were gone, leaving him and Virgil in tense silence, he didn’t look up. 

“Janus-”

“It’s fine.” He raised his head and sniffled. “It’s just a necklace.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever actually written something this fucked up on my own? It’s an… Interesting experience.


End file.
